Luminous and Lania
by Kiragua
Summary: Just the scenes with Lania in the Luminous storyline. .0


Lania's POV (라니아)

I woke up when Penny jumped on top of my bed, meowing, "Get up, Lania! I need to GO!" Hearing this, I stumbled out of bed and wearily opened the door. Penny dashed outside. I stood there for a moment, yawning.

I washed up and went outside.

A person was already outside. But he was lying face down. I walked over slowly, not sure if the person would grab me.

When I reached the person's side, he stood up and jumped back warily.

"Agh… where are the others? What happened? Where am I?" he said.

Slightly startled by this action, I replied, "Thank goodness you're not dead! You're in a place in the forest, just a little away from the outskirts of Ellinia."

"Ellinia? Never heard of it. I need to get to Elluel." he said.

"Elluel? I think that's a place that I've only heard in fairy tales…" I replied.

"Where is the Black Mage? Has he invaded you town?" he asked.

"Black Mage?... I heard a story about that, too… something about five heroes going to fight him." I said.

The desperation and loneliness in his eyes grew stronger. I saw he had two different colored eyes; one a light blue, and the other a rich red.

I decided not to ask, in case this offended him.

The man shook his head brusquely. "Never mind. Where are your parents? You shouldn't be crossing the roads by yourself."

"I have no parents. Its just been Penny and me together, always." I said.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I hope I didn't offend you." he replied.

"Nope, not at all," I smiled. "Penny's my cat. She's my best friend! I prefer to talk with people, though, since she keeps on nagging me."

"I fear I am poor company. I have never been one for much small talk." The man said awkwardly.

I felt a little sorry for him. "For someone who can't talk, you sure use a lot of big words! Come on, come with me to my house and Penny and I will cook you something to eat." I said.

The guy looked startled, as if food wasn't the first thing on his mind.

Then he nodded. I took his hand and led him to my house. He tensed, then relaxed slightly to let me drag him along.

At Lania's house…

"What's your name? I asked him.

"Oh… um… Luminous." The man said uncomfortably. He shifted in his seat.

"Nice." I grinned. He smiled.

…

Years passed, and Luminous, Penny, and I got along together. He fished while I cheered him on, he climbed trees and gathered stuff for me, and, in the winter, we (it was mostly me) threw snowballs at each other.

(I was surprised at his strength. Not that he was a scrawny guy, but Luminous wasn't that buff, either.)

We had lots of good laughs together, and Penny was usually in the midst of the joke.

One day, I sent him on an errand.

"Remember what I told you to get?" I asked him.

"Yes m'am," he said. I laughed, thinking of how he called me a little girl on the day we first met. (I've grown a lot since then.) "Fresh milk, three servings of pork, fishing bait, and…and…and…um…"

"Thread, silly! We'll be freezing if you don't bring them back!" I warned.

"You need me to scratch the shopping list into your arm, mister?" Penny stretched lazily at the fire.

"Penny! Don't be mean!" I exclaimed. "But, Luminous, please remember to get all of the materials."

"I swear that I will bring all the items back to you, Lania." Luminous replied. He saluted. I laughed. "Geez, no reason to be so formal!"

He laughed too. "Penny, when I return, I swear that I will catch you the king of the fish." He vowed.

"Really?!" Penny said. "I mean… it better be a really fat one."

"I'm sure it'll be the fattest in the lake, Penny." I said sarcastically. "Let's go, Luminous!"

He stuttered. "Y-yes. Alright."

We arrived at the portal.

"It's a nice day outside," I sighed. "Perfect for a picnic."

Luminous smiled.

"Don't dilly-dally, then. I know how much you like to do that." I said.

"I'll get back to you as soon as I can, dear Lania." He said.

I blushed a little.

At the portal, he hesitated and said, "Lania, ever since I came to live with you and Penny, -ARGH!"

"L-Luminous?!" I asked in alarm.

Dark chains of energy exploded from him, and I saw both his eyes turn red.

Then I blacked out.


End file.
